


【杨平x容齐】清白之年（第十五章）

by aprilling



Category: 3066
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilling/pseuds/aprilling





	【杨平x容齐】清白之年（第十五章）

万字预警，飙车预警 

*********************************************************************************************

德妃身体欠安，四皇子杨千留在宫中照拂，陪同西贡使节游京的任务，就如皇帝允诺的一样，落在了太子杨千和玉公子容齐的身上。

头两日是马车巡城，去的都是京城里有名的观景之地，美则美矣，却也实在无趣。

彦佑蔫蔫的坐在马车里，打了整整两日的哈气。青萍还是孩子心性，山也要爬，楼也要登。容齐畏寒，杨平担心他累着，命人多煨了几个汤婆子塞进斗篷里，让他不要出马车，自己去陪那公主疯闹便好。

见青萍引着杨平已经走远，彦佑从自己的马车里出来，钻进容齐的车里。

“北方的冬天真是冷啊，不过玉公子车里倒是很暖和。”彦佑缩着脖子，在容齐对面坐下。

彦佑虽是不请自来，但容齐见他鼻头通红，不停的揉搓双手，便也没与他计较，从斗篷下拿出一个汤婆子递过去，“先用这个暖暖吧。”

彦佑道了谢，笑着接过，又道，“我们西贡的冬天可没这么冷，萍儿嫁过来以后怕是花上些时日来适应。”

他边把汤婆子塞好，边用余光瞟了容齐一眼，容齐脸上没什么变化，只是喉结微动，彦佑知道，那是人在紧张时下意识做出的吞咽。

不知道该说些什么，容齐便坐直了身体从小窗口望出去，马车停在山脚下，接近山顶的石阶上，是公主和太子一前一后的身影。

萍儿，平儿。

彦佑也凑过来，顺着他的视线看过去，“这么一看，他们还蛮相配的嘛。”

实在不想继续这个话题，容齐主动开口问道，“彦佑皇子可已成婚？”

“玉公子觉得呢？”

“我看不出。”

“玉公子这样问，是希望我回答成了婚呢，还是希望我回答未成婚？”

容齐不喜欢看他的轻浮之态，冷冷的道，“我只是随口问问，彦佑皇子若不愿作答，不答便是。”

“玉公子不要生气嘛。”习惯了扮帅的彦佑冬天里也要拿把扇子，怎料刚一抖开就冷的不行，赶忙合起折扇缩回斗篷里。

目睹了全程的容齐不禁掩面轻笑，彦佑见他笑了，自嘲的说道，“你看我这个样子，有哪个王公贵族愿意把自家的千金嫁于我呢？”

“二皇子仪表堂堂，怎会这般评价自己？”

得了容齐的称赞，彦佑得意的捋了捋鬓发，“仪表堂堂是不错，不过我天生喜欢玩乐，最爱的逛烟花柳巷，毕生只有两个梦想——尝尽天下美食，赏遍世间美人。况且父皇儿子多得是，不愁没人继承王位，我呢，现在做个不入流的皇子，将来做个不入流的藩王，一生逍遥快活，岂不乐哉？”

听他侃侃而谈，容齐不禁错愕，还是第一次听到有人把不学无术说当做毕生理想，还说的这般理直气壮。

不过人活一世，能够过上自己想要的生活，不去在意世人的评价也不失为一种境界。

“话说回来，总是看这些万年不变的风景有何乐趣，玉公子可知道京城里有哪些好玩的地方？”

容齐摇摇头，“我久居宫中，不常在外走动，这个问题是难倒我了。”

“不常走动，但总能略知一二吧。”

见容齐面露难色，彦佑继续追问道，“玉公子一点儿都不了解这京城？”

“确实……不甚了解。”

这就有趣了，炽国的皇帝老儿将容齐收入宫中做养子，不让其问朝政，不赐婚，又限其自由，难不成是满足私欲？可那日见皇帝老儿对这仙人一般的养子，似乎也没有什么龌龊的眼神，两人之间的交流也确实就如一般的父子君臣…奇怪，真是奇怪。

“不知道不打紧，明儿我们换上便服找间茶楼，只要银子给的足，想问什么都能知道。”

说话间，车门被人拉开，杨平皱眉站在门外，“你怎么在这？”

“天气太冷，两个人坐在一起总比一个人要暖和些，看太子不在我才敢坐进来，太子这个眼神，看来是要赶我走啊。罢了罢了，回去陪我的萍儿喽。”

赶走了彦佑，杨平刚坐稳便去抓容齐的手，“齐哥哥离那个油头粉面的家伙远一点，整日里阴阳怪气的。”

杨平的手很凉，容齐反抓过他的手，伸进自己斗篷里帮他暖着。

“听到了么，公主也叫萍儿。”

这答非所问的回话让杨平愣了好一阵，才慢慢品出其中的含义，“齐哥哥，莫不是在介意我和那个任性的公主？”

容齐不回，只把刚刚彦佑的提议转述于他，上一次他们便装出行还是冬至节，那一夜发生了太多事，杨平至没有来得及带容齐好好玩玩，正好借这次机会弥补遗憾。

翌日一早，京城迎来了炽国二十四年冬的第一场雪，西贡位于南方，常年炎热甚少见雪，出宫的一路，都能听见彦佑和青萍唧唧咋咋的欢呼声。

两架马车在茶楼门口停下，店小二只见漫天飞雪中走下来四位俊朗不凡的公子哥，赶忙上前迎接。

为出行方便，青萍也是男子打扮，她本就身姿煞爽，男装更是英气逼人，相比之下一身素白的容齐反倒是四人中最显单薄的一个。

暖茶饮毕，彦佑以其娴熟的套话技巧，很快打听出几个在民间颇受推崇的繁闹场所，在茶楼订好四间上房以备夜宿，四人即刻动身。

每到年关，西街市集上各国的商货物琳琅满目，但凡是青萍看上眼的，彦佑统统买下，一路哄着陪着，对这位皇妹着实宠溺。

两兄妹横冲直撞的走在前面，杨平伴在容齐身侧，不时为他掸去身上的积雪。遇上人群拥挤，他就探过去牵容齐的手，偷偷的十指紧扣。

彦佑佯装不经意的回头，一眼便看出两个人的小动作，旋即鬼魅一笑，再次没入人群。

遇到一个买兵器的摊位，青萍看中了几支造型别致的短刀，但一路上采买的东西太多，实在是不便全带走，只能择其一二，彦佑不懂兵器，便请杨平过来帮忙。

容齐找了个廊檐避雪，彦佑跟了过去，抬眼能看见青萍和杨平拿着短刀互相比划，吓得商主连连惊呼。

“彦佑皇……彦佑君对青萍姑娘的宠爱，着实令人羡慕。”

彦佑笑着掸去头上的落雪，小心翼翼的整理鬓发，笑着说道，“我生在那种大家族里，兄弟阋墙乃是常态，不过没人会在意一个整日游手好闲的弃子，这些年我也算是过的逍遥。

青萍与我虽不是一母兄妹，却是我看着长大的，她单纯直率，没有心计。我想护着她，从小到大只要是萍儿想要的，我总会尽我所能的满足她。”

说到这儿，彦佑收起了一贯的嬉笑嘴脸，认真的看向容齐，“我不想看着她成为父亲的工具，嫁给一个她不喜欢的人，便一路陪着她到了这儿。不过……”

彦佑的目光再次投向远处的两位少年，“若她真的喜欢上了谁，那么不惜一切代价，我也会帮她得到。这才是一个好哥哥的该做的，不是吗？”

白色斗篷下，容齐两手紧握，望着不远处的杨平，他再次意识到，除了自己，还有无数双眼睛在盯着杨平，和亲的公主、父皇的权威、百官的谏言……任何一样都可以将平儿从他身边夺走。

而他只有以平儿的爱为盾，却不知能够抵挡多久。

他也是看着平儿长大的，却似乎从没为平儿做过什么，一直都是少年在尽全力满足他的愿望。

我也想满足你的愿望，给你想要的一切，不论那是什么。

耳边突然响起少年喑哑热切的请求。

[齐哥哥，我想要你。]

容齐抬眼，看着雪中的杨平，似在回答彦佑，却更似自言自语，

“你说的没错，应该把能给的，都给他。”

从西街市集出来，雪越下越大，完全没有停的意思，沿路不少商铺提前关了门，冬季昼短夜长，又加上遮天蔽日的大雪，便提早入了夜。

不走主街走小巷，绕过三四个路口，就到了红番街，与人声鼎沸的市集不同，这里是一片繁华浮艳、纸醉金迷的景象。

彦佑盯着廊前牌子上红烛挂灯映照下的“莺歌坊”三个字，长舒一口气，“终于到了！”

茶楼的小二说，这京城里的青楼分为不同的档次，“莺歌坊”就不是随便什么人都能进的，常来往的主顾非富即贵，都是京城里有头有脸的人物。因此里面的姑娘，除了要有倾城之色，更要有才艺傍身，炽国叫得出名号的艺伎，基本都出自这里。

烟花之地容齐从来只在书中读到过，今日一见，好奇的紧，刚要跟着彦佑走进去，却被杨平截在半路。

“齐哥哥，这种地方，我们就不要进去了吧。”

“这种地方…平儿来过？”

窘迫的爪爪头，杨平小声道，“曾…被几个相府家的伴读…拉着…来过几次。”

“哦，还不止一次……那我更要去看看了。”说着，推开杨平的胳膊一步迈了进去。

本以为青萍同为女子，应该不会喜欢来这种地方，怎料她却是走在最前面的一个，步伐从容神态自如，仿佛在自家院内检阅一般，东瞅瞅，西看看，不时与彦佑就坊中的布置品评一番。

杨平心道，她应该是没少跟着彦佑出入这种地方。他很好奇，西贡的皇族们是否都这般放荡不羁。

老鸨虽然对进门的这四位公子并不熟悉，可见他们的举止气度不凡，便也没有阻挠，主动上前攀谈。杨平在她耳边悄声说了什么，老鸨瞬间热情起来，赶紧安排了两位娇俏可爱的姑娘一路陪同。

杨平边走边凑到容齐耳边，“曹国相的儿子是这里的常客，刚刚就是报了他的名字。”

话传过去半天，只等到一个冷冷的回答。

“哦。”

四人在一间豪华的包厢落座，木门一拉，隔音效果极好。

彦佑掏出一枚金锭，放于案桌，笑着说道，“今日前来只有一个心望，想听‘莺歌坊’里最美的姑娘，抚最棒的琴，唱最动听的曲儿。”

没一会儿，自门外踱入一位抱琴的歌姬，粉裙层叠，步摇清响，眉目如画，一首曲琴抚的是悠扬婉转，引人入境。

容齐闭目静听，不由暗暗赞叹姑娘的琴技高超，令人悠然回味。

余音渐远，容齐缓缓睁眼，习惯性的看向杨平，却见杨平双目无神，直直的盯着那位歌姬，竟然仍未还魂。

那歌姬的容貌确实美艳，抚琴间看似不经意的一瞥，更是勾人射魄。温香软玉近在眼前，想到自己大了杨平九岁，又常年病弱，别说与那歌姬相比，就是旁边一身男装的青萍，也比自己更富活力，不由心头一酸，拿起面前的一杯烈酒，仰头尽饮，呛出满眼水汽。

咳喘间，面前递来一个带着熏香味的帕子，一抬头，果然是彦佑的笑脸。

刚准备伸手去接，杨平突然挡在面前，弯腰轻抚他的背，柔声询问道，“这是怎么了？”

容齐肤质白皙，每到情绪波动之时，总是先红了眼尾，此刻他眼尾殷红，眸中氤氲一片，半怒含嗔的瞪了杨平一眼。

这一眼，看的杨平方寸大乱，刚刚听歌姬抚琴，脑中浮现的全是璟王宫里容齐抚琴时的样子，不论看过多少次，却仍能让他神思涣散，悸动不已。

想自身后环住那人，亲吻他的眼角，将他浮动于琴弦之上的玉指擒住，送入口中含吮，轻咬，任他于怀中微微颤抖，发出含羞又愉悦的喘息…

然后…然后……

娘的！这种地方，空气里都弥漫着春药，果然不该来！

杨平的耳根渐渐涨红，看在容齐眼里只觉得更加火大，抗拒着挣开他，冷冷的道，“没事，不小心呛到而已。”

为防止自己失控，杨平也赶忙起身坐原位，在心头那股潮热褪去之前，尽量避免与容齐有肢体接触。

一双默默观察他们的眼中满载笑意，情人间的那点儿小秘密，就算是堵上了嘴巴，也会从眼神中跑出来，藏不住的。不如，好人做到底，让我来给你们之间这将燃未燃的欲火，淋上一滴滚烫的热油。

彦佑甩开扇子开口道，“这位歌姬确实琴技非凡，妙音婉转。只是总觉得还差了些什么，不够惊艳，我要的可是你们坊中最好的歌姬。”

容齐懂曲，闻言，不由申辩道，“这曲子一听便知是演练过多次，方才的弹奏无一丝不谐，竟是哪里不对呢？”

彦佑扬扬手，对众人道，“姑娘们且都先下去吧，我们有些话要说。”

木门一拉，房内只余他们四人。彦佑为容齐斟了杯酒，笑着递给他，“这丝竹之音呢起于南方，西贡境内乐师如云，不是彦佑吹嘘，像刚刚那种技艺歌姬，在西贡根本进不了这等音坊。”

杨平道，“空口无凭。”

“那不如，下次邀二位皇子来西贡一同品鉴如何？”

“我对你们西贡的歌姬，不感兴趣。”

“既然太子没有兴趣，那我便邀请玉公子一人吧。”

容齐知道他们又在吵嘴，插话道，“彦佑皇子又在说笑，容齐这等身份，怕是没有机会如你这般自由逍遥，说走便走。”

等的就是这一句。

彦佑扇子一摇，笑道，“这好办，我向陛下要了你便是。”

杨平，“什么？！”

容齐，“什么？”

折扇轻摇，看着二人有趣的反应，彦佑缓缓分析道，

“他日青萍与太子成婚，只有我一人回去，父皇就等于白白嫁了个嫡女到炽国，这多不划算。

因此我可以向父皇请命，让玉公子做西贡的质子，一个女儿换一个儿子，两国互不相欠，才是良性的交往方式。

到时候，我便可以带着玉公子游四方，赏美景，听妙音。西贡夏日长，冬季暖，最适合畏寒的人调养身体。等再过上几年，我们就一起去封地做藩王，远离朝野，好不快活。玉公子觉得，彦佑的这个提议，怎么样？”

彦佑这一番话，像是看透了容齐昔日所思所想一般，每一字都如一把利刃，一点一点撬开他藏于心底多年的黑箱，那里曾装着对自由的深深渴望。

后来他有了杨平，便不再觉得宫中的日子难捱，杨平抱着他说，“不要离开我。”可他们的身份地位绝不会允许他们二人厮守一生，或早或晚，总有一股力量会把杨平从他身边夺走。

待到那时，今日的种种甜蜜都会化为巨大的痛苦。他其实暗暗的设想过自己的结局，无非只有两种：

他遵守自己的誓言，留在宫中，与别人分享杨平，看着他娶妻生子，承接伟业，自己做一个影子般的情人；

或者，等到杨平倦了，可以念在昔日的情分上准他离宫，他便一个人带着这段回忆远远离开。

一个故事若是情节曲折动人，哪怕结局不是好的，也不失为一个好故事。

他已经偷偷为自己的故事，写好了结局。

从未想过，还会有第三种选择，而且可能是对他而言，最好的选择。

杨平被彦佑的一番话彻底激怒，他一把掀翻面前的案桌，三两步跨到彦佑面前，一手狠狠扯住他的衣领，另一只手指向青萍，咬牙切齿的说道，“谁说我会娶她了！你少在一旁擅作主张！”

青萍见状飞身跃起，挡在彦佑面前，目光凶狠，“你放开他！”

容齐也赶忙其起身阻止，一时情急，话不过脑便脱口而出，“平儿，快放手！”

彦佑眉目轻转，挑衅的看向杨平，笑道，“好一个…平儿……我不过提议要带走你的皇兄，太子这杀气腾腾的眼神，怎么好像被是彦佑抢了心上人一般。”

容齐心下一惊，侧头看向杨平，只见杨平眼底杀意渐起，“信不信我杀了你。”

容齐，“太子！”

青萍，“你敢！”

被死死卡主脖子的彦佑不畏反笑，“哈哈哈哈哈哈，莫不是被我言中了？”

言毕，他转动眼珠看向容齐，“玉公子，还记得我对你说过的话么？我不会让青萍嫁给一个不爱他的人。”复又转向杨平，“太子，看来这拒婚之事，是不需要我们来做了。”

杨平缓缓松开手，“倒也如我所愿！”

容齐不知他们是什么时候被彦佑看穿的，现下心中乱的很，杨平不会与青萍和亲，失去平儿的焦虑也随之减少，可是，日后像这样的局面，他不知还要经历多少次，只此一次，已是身心俱疲。

被人看穿了也好，至少在这两兄妹面前，他们再不必如昔日那般小心翼翼。只是这样一来，那个充满诱惑的第三种结局，也不复存在了。

紧绷的神经一旦断开，容齐突然觉得很累，爱给了他甜美的欢愉，却也让他备受煎熬。

此刻他只想逃开所有人，躲起来喘息片刻，“彦佑皇子，青萍公主，容齐有些乏累，今日就先行回去休息了。”

杨平道，“我与你一起。”

他们一前一后走到门口，彦佑的声音自身后传来，“玉公子，今日不是皇妹，他日也还会有别的王贵千金排着队等着与如此俊秀的太子成婚，你可清楚？”

杨平握拳回望，怒目圆睁，“我们的事，不需要你来操心！”

“清楚。”容齐没有回头，声音却异常清晰。

闻言，杨平目光微闪，望向容齐，他的脸上是杨平读不懂的平静。

“所以，我说要带你离开炽国的提议一直有效，不用嫁妹妹的方式，我也总有别的办法，只要你愿意……”

“你休想！今日你胆敢再说一句……”

容齐一把扯住想要冲回去的杨平，沉声道，“平儿，我们走吧。”

虽然怒火中烧，可杨平也的确不能一刀杀了彦佑，目光森然的看回去，这笔账他日再找你清算。

街上的雪已经积了厚厚的一层，回茶楼的路上见不到一个行人。

容齐走在前面，留下一路脚印，杨平跟在他身后，小时候，他也曾这样踩在容齐的脚印里，那时候自己的脚还很小，可以被容齐留下的雪坑包围，一抬头便能看见容齐，就足以让他开心。

如今宽厚的鞋底覆在上面，再起脚时，容齐的走过的痕迹却是再也看不出了。

回头望，这长长的一路，好像只剩下他自己。

他深知彦佑开出加码对容齐来说有多么诱人，为了自由，容齐曾经毫不犹豫的抛弃过他一次，那一夜他笃信自己可以把容齐找回来，只要他还没有离开炽国。

可彦佑为容齐开辟另一条路，一条更远更自由的路，难道最后他要打到西贡去，把容齐绑回来不成，人能抓回来，心呢？

若是容齐真的动了离开他的念头呢？

为什么？自己明明承诺过，一生只要齐哥哥一人，为什么他总是不信呢？

自从青萍出现，容齐每次看他的眼神，总是装着淡淡的忧伤，好像时刻都在做着分别的准备。他一面为容齐不时表现出的醋意而开心，一面又觉得惶恐，他受不了容齐那样看他，受不了容齐背着他偷偷做了什么决定。

要让容齐完全属于他才行，要让他感受自己，让他明白，让他相信，让他除了自己，眼里再看不到旁人。

他们一路无话，漫天飞雪中各自沉思着。

回到茶楼，掸去一身积雪，容齐找小二要了壶温酒独自回房，他心里太乱，若不喝点酒，必是无法入睡。

连饮数杯，胃里仿佛起了火，火势蔓延全身，醉意来袭。  
头晕目眩间，他看见杨平歪歪斜斜的走进来，拿起他的酒壶，一言不发，张嘴喝光了剩下的酒。

=======================3500字飙车分界线=========================

少年在面前蹲下，仰头望着自己，眼里满是他的影子。他伸手触摸少年的脸，那是一张介于男孩与男人之间脸，眉目俊朗，棱角初显，天真、霸气、邪魅、温柔…那上面出现过的每一种表情，都让他喜欢。

指腹来回摩挲着杨平的脸颊，容齐眼波荡漾，神色迷离，喃喃道，“平儿真是越长越好看了，真好看，哪个女子见到这样的面容，都会倾心于你。”

覆上那只纤长的手，杨平问道，“那你呢，喜欢吗？”

“喜欢啊，怎能不喜欢。”

模模糊糊的视线中，少年对他笑了，好像很开心的样子。

杨平侧过头去吻容齐的掌心，轻吮，舔舐，一点一点，从掌心到指缝，幼犬一般，想要把主人的气味尽数吞咽。

十指连心，酥麻之感从指间窜起，一路抵达心尖，容齐微微眯起双眼，眉心轻颤，他所有的表情，都被少年贪婪的目光锁住，一瞬也不放过。

“齐哥哥，可想要我？”

容齐居高临下看着杨平，半晌没有说话，只是渐渐渐渐红了眼眶。

他多想要啊，可是他要不起。

他无法想象有一天他的平儿会用这样好看的脸，这样深情的眼神望着另一个人。

容齐抽出手，指尖抵上杨平的肩膀，慢慢把他推远。自己则缓缓起身，背对着杨平朝着窗口走去，他不想让平儿承接他的难过，他怕自己善妒的心被平儿看穿。

然而这一系列的动作在杨平看来，只觉如遭雷殁，全身发凉，心如刀割。

容齐不想要他，容齐的眼里永远有更远的地方，留给他的，只能是一个决绝的背影。

他想起了那一夜，找不到容齐的、漫长的、绝望的黑夜。

恐惧与愤怒再次让他浑身战栗，他起身快步走向容齐，一把拉过他的肩膀，在他转过身时捏住他的脸颊，发了狠的吻下去，比那一夜更野蛮更凶残，全然不在乎是否会弄伤容齐。

这样的吻毫无章法可言，只是肆意的宣泄与占有。

他不顾容齐的推拒，纠缠住无处可躲的小舌，在因受到钳制而只能张开的口腔里进进出出，撕咬吮吸，又逼着容齐把带着血腥味的口水尽数吞下，他要让那人里里外外全是他的气息。

他不知道是不是男人都是嗜血的动物，只知道在尝到容齐血液的那一刻，自己全部的欲望都在奔涌翻腾，叫嚣着要侵犯那人，占有那人。他一边搂着容齐往床边带，一边粗暴的撕扯白色的束腰。

容齐昏沉的大脑搞不清楚刚刚究竟发生了什么，让原本深情温柔的少年在顷刻之间变成了凶残的暴徒，他只是因疼痛而本能的害怕、抗拒着。

“平儿！平儿！放开我！你弄得我好疼！”

杨平将容齐一把甩在床板上，抓住他推搡的双手，让两只纤细的手腕交叠，一手禁锢按压在容齐头顶，另一只手挑开松松垮垮的束腰，然后是外衣、亵衣，直至露出白皙的胸膛，以及颈间那枚木棉花玉坠。

浅红色的玉坠瞬间刺痛了杨平的心，让他慢慢找回崩溃的理智。

目光一寸一寸向上，容齐的唇上破了好几处，乌亮的秀发在纠缠间散乱的铺在身下，容齐惊魂未定的望着他，原本温柔的眼眸，此刻迷茫而畏惧。

这样的容齐让杨平瞬间失去了所有的蛮力，他放开手，泄气一般的压在容齐身上，把脸埋在那人颈间，觉得歉疚，但更多的，是委屈。

“为什么不要我呢？为什么？我究竟哪不好？为什么你总是…总是要跑。”

容齐仰躺着，呆呆的望着天花板，脑中突然响起白天他与彦佑的对话。

[应该把能给他的，都给他。]

是啊，不该让平儿这般委屈，明明他最想要的，就在自己手里，给他，全部都给他。

双手捧起颈间的头，容齐在少年的额头落下一吻，然后是眉毛，鼻梁。杨平爬起来，微红着眼眶是望了他一会，然后凑上去，与他接吻。

浅吻很快变成深吻，唇舌交缠，渐渐发出黏腻的水声，杨平动了情，身体特定的部位早已坚挺抬头，可他不知道自己该不该继续，犹疑间，忽然感觉一双手解开了自己的束腰。

杨平停下来，惊讶的看向容齐，容齐却不看他，弓起身子，红着耳根又去脱他的外衣，直至露出精壮漂亮的胸膛。

一把按住他的手，杨平眼睛亮亮的看向他，不确定的唤了一声，“齐哥哥？”

容齐应声抬头，满面绯红，喑哑着嗓子，只回了两个字。

“抱我。”

再也无需更多的言语，杨平的吻铺天盖地的落下来，于颈间，于胸膛，鼻息之前全是容齐的味道。刚一含住粉红色的小小突起，身下的人便浑身一颤，不可克制的发出一声惊喘。

听在杨平耳朵里，只觉得致命销魂。

将白皙胸膛上粉红吐出又含住，轻咬又吮吸，直至容齐受不住的推搡他的肩膀，杨平才不疾不徐的把湿哒哒的吻一寸一寸的往下印。

容齐比预想的还要敏感，只是轻吻小腹，就能让他止不住的颤栗。杨平喜欢他这样的反应，他一边挑逗，一边抬眼去看容齐的表情，因为他才有的表情。

容齐歪过头难耐的轻喘，杨平坐起来，慢慢退去他的底裤，分开白皙修长的双腿，这里是容齐身上他从未品尝过的地方，高兴的是，他渴望已久的那具身体也在渴望着自己。

他俯下身，埋头在那双腿之间，托起细瘦腰身，一番亲吻舔舐之后，便全部含住。

剧烈的快感汹涌来袭，心脏在胸腔里如鼓雷动，第一声呻吟从口中逸出，把容齐自己都惊到了，他不知道自己可以发出这般羞耻的声音，下意识的用双手捂住嘴。

但是杨平想听，唇舌不停，宽大的手掌伸上来，抓出容齐的手腕，拉倒身侧压住，容齐的一切都被杨平掌控。

“平儿…平儿…放手…嗯…放开我……”

不放。

谁都别想让我放开你，就连你也不行。

你是我的，容齐只能属于杨平，完完全全永永远远只属于杨平。

我要你记住我的温度，记住我的力量，记住我的味道，记住蚀骨的销魂都是我给的。

被那温热的口腔包围，容齐未经人事的身体到达高潮不需要多长时间，他高扬下巴，紧咬牙关，难耐的扭动身体，想要从容齐的唇舌间挣脱出来。

但是杨平不许，深深的含住他，铁了心要看他失控。容齐最终如他所愿的涣散着双眼，释放在他口中。

湿热绵软的身子再也无力挣扎，杨平攀上来，拨开他汗湿的长发，笑着与他接吻。

“齐哥哥也尝尝，这是我最爱的味道。”

意识慢慢恢复，听到他这样说，容齐本就羞红的双颊，一瞬间像是要滴出血来，他捂住双眼，什么都不敢看。

杨平笑着凑到他耳边，坏心眼的问道，“齐哥哥，平儿做的可还好。”

他知道容齐不会回答自己，拉过容齐挡在眼前的一只手，往自己的两腿间送去，“现在，平儿是齐哥哥的。”

半晌，容齐放下另一只胳膊，颤颤巍巍的坐起来，学着杨平刚才的样子去吻他。

杨平微微一愣，瞬间笑出声来。

容齐也羞红着脸愣住了，“不，不是这样的么？”

笑着按住容齐的肩膀，让他躺回去，杨平俯下身与他接吻，一边逐渐加深这个吻，一边慢慢分开早已无力抗拒的双腿，揉捏绵软的臀部，在那人意乱情迷时忽然滑入一根手指。

容齐猛然睁开眼，一把抓住杨平作乱的手，“不……”

杨平无视他的抗拒，在他张嘴说话的一瞬间，再次吻住他，与刚刚的甜蜜缠绵不同，这一次，少年像是再也无法忍耐了一般，不给他喘息的机会，追着他纠缠，下面的动作不停，又一根手指伸了进去，在湿热的身体里面抽动扩张。

异物入侵的痛楚，都在杨平来势汹汹又绵密细致的亲吻中，变得不再那么难以忍受。

待到杨平终于从容齐口中退出，他硬挺的下身已经抵在容齐的臀间，难耐的摩擦着。

腿忽然被高抬着大大分开，杨平摸着容齐的脸，双眼赤红，哑着嗓子对他说，“可能会弄疼你，但是我是在忍不了了。”

不待容齐回答，劲腰一挺，干脆地撞了进去。一瞬间被撕裂着贯穿，巨大的痛感与快感交替袭来，容齐瞬间全身紧绷，连脚趾都弓在一起，氤氲着双眼，拼命喘息，死死的抓着身下的被褥。

这是一具杨平渴望已久的身体，早在塞外的营帐中，在无数个绮梦里，他都幻想过进入他，可无数的幻想都抵不过这一瞬的真实所带来的满足。

容齐，他的齐哥哥，终于完完整整彻彻底底的归杨平所有，少年精壮的身体暴风骤雨一般激烈的律动着。

他的眼中，是容齐发红的眼尾，随着自己的抽插而不断起伏的胸膛；他的耳畔，是容齐失控的呻吟，身体连接处一下响过一下的撞击声，在落雪无声的深夜里显得尤为淫糜。

杨平拉过容齐的手，放在他们滚烫灼热的交合处。

感受到了么，我有多么渴望你。

“呜……”体内被重重的摩擦，快感一波波侵袭，杨平的大手按着他，身体无处可躲，容齐只能像小动物一般呜咽出声。

不知过了多久，感觉腰肢快要被少年折断了，杨平从他体内退出来，让他翻了个身，趴在床榻上，复又闯了进来。

少年的含住他的耳朵，以牙尖啃咬，非要逼得发出求饶声才肯放开他。体内的火热仍在不知疲倦的反复侵入，亲吻落到了背上，一下重于一下，最后变成了啃咬，他的身体在少年的挑逗下异常敏感，而疼痛，只会让欢愉更加彻底。

容齐受不了这样的刺激，每次他挣扎着想从杨平身下爬走，都很快会被少年捏着腰拖回来，变着法的惩罚。

后来，他清醒的时间越来越少，不知少年在他体内释放了几次，最后一次睁开眼，他看见自己的一条腿架在杨平肩上，少年边挺进着腰身，边侧头亲吻他的脚踝。

太羞耻了。

他只能选择闭上眼，可是黑暗中，所有的触碰都只会变得更加敏锐，他从不知道杨平有如此强烈的控制欲，他逃不出去，只能一次次的任由自己在杨平身下失控。

“不要逃，你逃不走的。”

“齐哥哥，齐哥哥，你睁开眼睛看看我。”

眼前是少年忽近忽远的面庞，明明是自己大敞着双腿接纳着他的火热，却一遍又一遍的听他说，“我是你的。”

“平儿是你的。”

“平儿只属于齐哥哥，所以你要相信我。”

——TBC


End file.
